The Best Kids' Club Sleepover/Script
Opening: * Caroline: And if you EVER (3x) put worms in my Stole Bag again * David: Sorry About That Caroline, i won't! I Promise! Next time it will be slugs * Wanda: And when you mix all the Ingredients Together... you pour them into these pretty little baking cases * Nick: Then Wanda puts them in the Oven, so we don't burn our fingers * Wanda: That's Right Nick! Aren't Sleepovers fun? * The Best Kids: Yes they are * Wanda: David! * David: OOPS! * Nick: We're Making Fairy Cakes David! * Franklin: And decorate them with Faries * Ruthie: And Pink Bunnies * Nick: I'm Having a Sleepover! * David: A Sleepover? You're Having a Sleepover? Why? Wanda! * Wanda: No David! You're not having a Sleepover. And if you think about it for 1 Minute, you'll know why * Cosmo: That's Enough David! * David: Oh Please Wanda! Just a Tiny Little One? * Wanda: N-O spells NO! David! * David: It's Not Fair! Best Kids' Club Sleepover: * Wanda: Could you turn that down David! Nick and his friends don't like that kind of music! * David: So Why Don't i like That? * Wanda: Don't be Horrid David! * David: Nick and his Friends, what do they know about sleepovers? * Nick: We've brushed our teeth! * Caillou: And now we can go in * Ruthie: And now we're going to Bed * David: Bed? * Caillou: We're Having Fun First! * Nick: We're going to have a Bed Expetion! * Franklin: To Make Sure that's all we need to Tidy * Nick: How about a Singsong before 'Lights Out!'? * Ruthie: Yeah! * Best Kids without Nick: Please? * Nick: Frere Jaques, Frere Jaques * Best Kids without Nick: Dorme Voo, Dorme Voo * David: There, that's Better! * Nick: What have you done David? * David: I Want to have a Sleepover and i made a Tent * Franklin: You made a Tent? * David: Right! and We'll go to Space! * Franklin: Really * Nick: Where Were We? * Best Kids: Sacwa Mere Tinas (2x) Ding Dang Dong (2x) * David: I Want a Proper Sleepover! * Caillou: I'm Ready to go to Space! I Think... * David: Ready for Takeoff! 3... 2... 1! * Nick: Don't Listen to David! * David: Full Stream Ahead * Caillou: Cool! * David: Thanks Caillou * Caillou: You're Welcome! * Nick: Let's Get some Flowers! * David: Ghost Stories * Caillou: In the Den? * David: Yes * Ruthie: Can i come too? * David: Sure * All of the 4-6 Kids of Barney & Friends: Fannee and Nancy Doolee, they're happy all the Day! * Wanda: Did you Here That? * Cosmo: No, i bet the Kids are having Fun * Wanda: I'll just make sure they are all right! Nick? * Nick: Everything's all right Wanda * Wanda: Good Night Kids, Good Night Nick * Ruthie: That was Really Scary * Caillou: Yeah! Can we Have more * Nick: How about a Fairy Story? Once upon a time, there was a lovely pink fairy * David: Time for a Midnight Feast * Franklin: A Midnight Feast? * David: Yeah! * Nick: But it's Not... * Franklin: come on Nick * Cosmo: Did you Hear Something? * Wanda: No * Cosmo: I Did * Nick: This Isn't Good! It's Cosmo! * David: Quick! Hide! * Cosmo: Oh Marie! * Caillou: That was Close * David: Yeah it was, thanks Marie * Nick: David * David: Now let's see! OOPS! Never Mind * Nick: The Fairy Cakes aren't in the Freezer * David: There's other stuff here * Nick: But David, we've already Brushed our teeth * David: Nick, You're having a Sleepover * Nick: Yes, it is a Sleepover * Caillou: I Found the Fairy Cakes! * David: Just one thing Missing! Our Midnight Snack, Mom's Candy Rolls! * Nick: But David, what about the Mess * David: Well, we'll clean up Soon! Come on. Nick loves Sleepovers! * Cosmo: That Sound Like... * Wanda: I'll Go Check! Nick! * Nick: Everything's All Right Wanda! * Wanda: time to go to Sleep Kids * Nick: OK Wanda! What's Next David? * David: The Grand Finale * Nick: Come on David * Franklin: Make way for the Meanest Pirate in the Land! * Nick: To Infinity and Beyond * David: Uh Oh * Cosmo and Wanda: David! Nick! * Best Kids without Nick: OOPS! * Cosmo: And What do you need to say? * Best Kids without Nick: Sorry * Cosmo: That's It! I'm Calling your Moms and Dads to come and take you Home! * Wanda: And no more Sleepovers * Nick and David: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The End Category:Transcripts Category:Horrid Henry Scripts